


Мегатрон цвета хаки

by Levian



Series: Transformers [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Body Modification, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Megatron meant well, Post-War, Starscream doesn't think so, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, he'll change his mind tho, kind of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Старскриму можно переформатироваться, а Мегатрону, что ли, нельзя?





	Мегатрон цвета хаки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Command Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602230) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 

За несколько миллионов лет привычный порядок вещей наскучит любому. 

Мегатрон считал, что не подвержен всяким там «кризисам среднего возраста», да и в любом случае давным-давно прошёл точку невозврата. Старскрим по несколько раз за день любил об этом напоминать, так что Мегатрон не питал иллюзий насчёт того, будто искра ещё пылает юностью. Он подумывал (по несколько раз за день) напомнить уже Старскриму, что тот и сам не сильно молод, и вообще, после четырёх миллионов лет войны и ещё четырёх миллионов лет мира они оба те ещё старые развалины.

Однако к Старскриму это почему-то не относилось. 

Потому что он невероятное количество времени посвящал поддержанию иллюзии юности: постоянному переформатированию, смене облика и привычек, вечно стремился угнаться за последней модой и никогда не сдавался, не позволял себе «распуститься». 

Но Мегатрон уже подустал видеть, приходя домой, практически полностью поменявшегося — пусть и не менее красивого — меха вместо своего конджункса. 

Хотя он прекрасно знал, что лучше не высказываться насчёт этих столь нелюбимых им переформатирований, так и манило отвести Старскрима в сторонку и рассказать, как не хватает сияющих белизной крыльев и всплесков небесной синевы на яростно жестикулирующих руках. 

Однако оптику Старскрим всегда оставлял прежней, и Мегатрону этого было вполне достаточно. 

И всё же, наблюдая, как часто меняется Старскрим, Мегатрон не мог не смотреть на собственную незамысловатую серую броню с чёрными руками и парой пятен красного и не задаваться вопросом, почему не способен тоже рискнуть? А вдруг однажды он наскучит Старскриму, как тот наскучивает сам себе? 

Не слишком же он стар для перемен? Да? 

Так что в качестве сюрприза он решился. 

Форму тела в целом оставил прежней, внеся лишь несколько изменений в корпус и нижнюю часть ног, и, поскольку всегда любил белый цвет на Старскриме, выбрал тот в качестве основного тона. Хотелось чего-нибудь необычного, но не настолько затейливого, к какому питал склонность Старскрим, поэтому для ног и верхней половины корпуса Мегатрон предпочел тёмно-зелёный с бежевым камуфляжный узор. Бёдра, ступни и лицо окрасил в чёрный, который, как он слышал, стройнит. 

Если в целом, задумка ему весьма понравилась.

Так что Мегатрон, приготовившись удивить Старскрима, уверенно зашагал домой. 

Где был встречен вытаращенной оптикой, криком ужаса и выроненным кубом, залившим ярко-фиолетовым энергоном весь дорогой мраморный пол.

С перепугу от пронзительного Старскримова вопля Мегатрон едва не вышел обратно. 

— Что стряслось? — требовательно спросил он, крутанувшись на месте в поисках злоумышленника или незваного гостя — того, кто заставил Старскрима сорваться с места и вжаться в противоположную стену. 

Горящей оптикой поверх зажимающих рот ладоней Старскрим уставился на него из угла, в который сам себя загнал.

— Мегатрон?.. — пробормотал он сквозь руку. 

Мегатрон вспомнил о переформатировании и, уперев руки в бёдра, приосанился, демонстрируя новый облик. Неуверенно усмехнулся:

— Да я это, дурень. Что скажешь?

В жуткой нарастающей тишине Старскрим так и продолжал таращиться. 

Мегатрон переступил с ноги на ногу, расправляя плечи. 

— Старскрим? 

Проморгавшись, тот вышел из оцепенения и опустил руки, но все попытки согнать с лица выражение чистого потрясения окончились провалом. 

— Ты… да ты же… Ты… — Старскрим шумно сглотнул. — Мегатрон, — наконец выдавил он. — Ты зелёный. 

Мегатрон, уже не столь уверенный в своём решении, кивнул: 

— Я решил, что надо бы поменять в себе что-то.

Старскрим молча пялился ему на ноги. 

— Камуфляжно-зелёный… — пробормотал он. 

— Чего?

— Ничего. — Вдруг Старскрим ослепительно улыбнулся. Слишком уж ослепительно. — Ты такой… такой… Какой же ты зелёный!

Мегатрон с несмелой радостью улыбнулся в ответ и вскинул руки в воздух. 

— Так тебе понравилось?

— Я просто… не ожидал. — Старскрим вновь замолчал и едва слышно пробормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на «Он ведь твой конджункс, ты его любишь». 

Мегатрон шагнул ближе, навострив аудиодатчики. 

— Что там меня?..

— Люблю тебя, говорю, — поспешно заверил Старскрим, но с каждым новым шагом Мегатрона отступал назад. — Ты такой… такой статный. И зелёный.

Уж очень часто Старскрим повторял «зелёный».

— Сам знаю, что зелёный, — кивнул Мегатрон. 

— Да уж это ни для кого не секрет! — истерически вскричал Старскрим, по-прежнему улыбаясь — уже слегка безумной улыбкой. 

— Старскрим, — тихо проговорил Мегатрон с лёгкой тревогой, — с тобой всё хорошо?

— Тяжёлый день выдался. — Старскрим отвёл оптику и ощутимо вздрогнул. — Ничего особенного. Ты, кстати, пешком дошёл или доехал на чём-нибудь? 

— Доехал. — От внезапной смены темы Мегатрон нахмурился. 

— Тебя видели?

Мегатрон пожал плечами.

— Мне-то откуда знать?

— Ну, ничего страшного. — Старскрим отмахнулся от него и прошёлся вдоль окон, выглядывая на улицу и хлопая по кнопкам автоматического закрытия жалюзи. — Я, пожалуй, закрою. Побудем наедине. 

В комнате сгустился полумрак, и Мегатрон заинтересованно вскинул бровь. 

— Наедине? — ухмыльнулся он. — Желаешь опробовать мой новый корпус? — Он вытянулся в дверях, во всей красе показывая новые ноги. 

Старскрим, кажется, всхрипнул. 

— Что за чуд… чудесная мысль! — Он будто занервничал. Попятился в спальню, старательно не поворачиваясь, словно боялся, что Мегатрон нападёт со спины. Мегатрон пошёл было следом. 

— Нет, нет, ты стой тут! — протестующе взмахнул руками Старскрим. — А я устрою тебе сюрприз! 

Мегатрон плюхнулся на диванный подлокотник и принялся ждать, вслушиваясь в доносящиеся из спальни грохот, лязг и ругань — и барабаня белыми пальцами по ониксово-чёрному бедру. 

Наконец раздались неровные шаги, и, развернувшись, Мегатрон увидел входящего в комнату Старскрима. С повязкой на оптике. 

— Это ещё что за юникронщина? — требовательно поинтересовался Мегатрон и поднялся. 

Старскрим неотвратимо, пусть и неуклюже, приближался, вытянув руки, чтобы ни на что не наткнуться. 

— Главное, не молчи, — велел он, шаря перед собой в воздухе. — Когда-нибудь я тебя найду. 

— Если повязку снимешь…

— Мне нормально, — отмахнулся Старскрим, зацепился ногой за стул и пошатнулся. — Ой! Нормально, говорю! Устроим игру, вот. 

— Какой смысл опробовать новый корпус, если ты его даже не видишь? — С нарастающим подозрением Мегатрон скрестил руки на груди. 

Старскрим остановился напротив дивана.

— Я… ну…

— Тебе не понравилось, так ведь? — нахмурился Мегатрон, чувствуя себя идиотом. 

Старскрим довольно долго молчал, и Мегатрон понадеялся, что он стыдится, что обидел, ну или хотя бы раскаивается, что не поддержал.

Но тут…

— Да ты же, ржа тебя раздери, зелёный, Мегатрон! — завопил Старскрим. — Камуфляжно-зелёный! С белым! — орал он в пустоту в трёх метрах от того места, где на самом деле стоял Мегатрон. — Почему ты меня-то не спросил?! Почему не предупредил перед тем, как такую мерзость с собой сотворить? 

— Хотел сюрприз тебе устроить, неблагодарный ты выпендрёжник! — огрызнулся Мегатрон. 

— Ты это сюрпризом называешь? — Старскрим гневно ткнул пальцем мимо Мегатрона. — Да ты же отвратительно выглядишь! 

Мегатрон обиженно фыркнул: 

— Это ты так считаешь. 

— Нет! Нет. Любой так скажет. Отвратительно. Выглядишь. 

Будь у Мегатрона меньше уверенности в себе, эти слова бы его сильно ранили. 

— Наверное, хочешь, чтобы я переформатировался обратно?

— Да! — воскликнул Старскрим, умоляюще сложив перед собой руки. — С чего ты вообще взял, что я хочу, чтобы ты изменился? Да ты был идеален! 

А вот это Мегатрона заинтересовало. Он медленно придвинулся и встал перед Старскримом, пользуясь тем, что тот его не видит. 

— Правда?

Старскрим хмыкнул, вслепую потянулся к нему и шлёпнул ладонями по груди. 

— Особо не расцветай, дуболом. Ты больше не идеален.

— Могу завтра же всё исправить, — пообещал Мегатрон и наклонился за поцелуем. При неожиданном прикосновении к губам Старскрим вздрогнул, но, сообразив, что его целуют, приоткрыл рот и ответил. 

Раз уж этот корпус лишь на одну ночь, почему им не воспользоваться? Мегатрон углубил поцелуй и притянул Старскрима к себе за бёдра. Несмотря на недовольство, Старскрим с любопытством оглаживал его грудь, изучая новую броню и скрытые сенсоры. Мегатрон запрокинул назад его голову, покрыл поцелуями шею и вернулся ко рту, заодно стягивая повязку.

Старскрим сверкнул было оптикой из-под полуснятой повязки, но тут же вспомнил, как выглядит тот, кто его целует. 

— Фу! — Он отпихнул Мегатрона и закрыл оптику руками. — Праймас, и весь заряд впустую…

Мегатрон вздохнул и за бёдра повернул его лицом от себя. 

— Так не смотри. 

— Но знать-то я буду! — пожаловался Старскрим, тем не менее позволяя перегнуть себя через подлокотник дивана и уткнуть лицом в подушки. Он бросил взгляд назад через крыло и с сожалением поморщился. — О Праймас. 

— Ох, да помолчи, — проворчал Мегатрон, раздвигая его ноги и устраиваясь между ними, и потёрся белой паховой бронёй о красную интерфейс-панель. — Разницы даже не почувствуешь. 

— Не запачкай мне броню этой уродской краской, — предупредил Старскрим, открывая панель и позволяя Мегатрону протолкнуть в себя палец. И вдруг вздрогнул. — У тебя пальцы стали меньше.

— Не стали. — Мегатрон отстранился и активировал коннектор. Тот сохранил прежний размер и толщину (Старскрим остался бы недоволен любыми изменениями), но, как абсолютно новый, обладал повышенной чувствительностью. Мегатрон потёрся им о порт и глухо застонал. Старскрим тоже застонал, но не очень-то радостно. 

— До сих пор не верю, что разрешаю тебе себя фрагнуть, — посетовал он. 

— Кончай ныть, а то переверну и заставлю на меня смотреть. 

Старскрим заткнулся и позволил приступить к делу. Мегатрон толкнулся внутрь порта — сразу глубоко. Застонал — так туго тот обхватывал чувствительный коннектор. Вроде бы вполне довольный Старскрим лежал под ним, пригасив оптику, и, вероятнее всего, представлял не зелёного Мегатрона. Крылья подрагивали всякий раз, как Мегатрон двигался назад. 

Однако одно из новоприобретённых приспособлений вполне могло прийтись Старскриму по нраву: подобный мод ставили себе многие молодые меха. Мегатрон решил, что ничего дурного не будет, если установить наряду с прочими изменениями и его. 

Он толкнулся глубже, приостановился и дождался, пока Старскрим не начнёт нетерпеливо ёрзать. А потом активировал мод. Коннектор завибрировал, и оптика Старскрима ярко вспыхнула. Взвизгнув, тот пнул коленом диван, но очень скоро в руках Мегатрона остался лишь безвольно обмякший, хрипящий вентиляцией и вокалайзером перегруженный искатель. Но он продолжал двигаться, а коннектор по-прежнему с гудением вибрировал. 

— О Праймас, Праймас, да! — Теперь Старскрим не скупился на похвалы, а на подлокотнике скопилась целая лужица смазки. — Мегатрон, ох, Мегатрон…

— Уже не так критично настроен, да? — выдерживая темп, хмыкнул Мегатрон и, когда Старскрим закричал так, словно третья перегрузка стала для излишне чувствительных систем болезненной, понизил настройки. Сам он, глядя на искателя, с приоткрытым ртом распластавшегося на подлокотнике, тоже долго не продержался. 

Кончив, он отключил мод и осторожно вытащил коннектор. 

— Вот его, — прохрипел Старскрим, перевернувшись и по-прежнему не включая оптики, чтобы на Мегатрона не смотреть, — вот его, так и быть, оставь. 

— Учту, — вкрадчиво шепнул Мегатрон и наклонился за поцелуем.

В последний момент Старскрим приоткрыл оптику, увидел нависшее над собой лицо и с перепугу отвесил ему пощёчину. 

— Прости! — Он поморщился и снова закрыл оптику рукой. — Просто ты такой… такой кошмарный. 

— Ага. — Мегатрон обиженно потёр челюсть в месте удара. — Я в курсе.

**Author's Note:**

> !модный приговор (не для слабонервных):  
https://cdn3.volusion.com/ondfq.dtexo/v/vspfiles/photos/E4935AS00-2.jpg?1553446232  
https://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:G2Megatron_toy.jpg  
http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-322copnrhsQ/TVY9_vxbp0I/AAAAAAAAAHg/2-t4ll0Mh1Y/s1600/Megatrong2cobra.jpg
> 
> это перевод части 40 большого мегастаровского сборника мини и драбблов The Command Quarters. огромное спасибо автору, Spoon888, и моей бете, Melissa Badger!


End file.
